eastergonewrongfandomcom-20200214-history
B-Virus
B-Virus description What is the B-Virus? The name is based off of Resident Evil's T-Virus, and is a reference of the theme Bunnies. Hence why it starts with a B. And by the way, there already is a B-Virus, but it's spelled like B virus. Instead of B-Virus. And that is herpes...yea, we didn't intend this. Nevertheless, enjoy this wonderful zombie...parody...virus...thing. How does the B-Virus work? With standard normal Bunny Men, it just takes a standard lick to get you infected, but of course the amount of licks speed up the process, so imagine being ganged up by a bunch...it wouldn't be pretty, now would it? Also if you get infected by a normal everyday bunny, it will turn you into an infected, basically you will become a Bunny Man. And Bunny Men can age into a stronger Bunny Man. They can also evolve, or be spliced, or even be screwed up by some people and be different. Mutants are also known to change different types of Bunny Men. Different forms of the B-Virus have also been indirectly developed. Also when your infected as anything, you will breed crazily. So if your a special type of Bunny Man, and you breed, you will give birth to that type of Bunny Man. What does it infect/ affect? The virus mostly attacks humans or enrages/ splices the DNA of already existing bunnies/ rabbits. It also has been tested on other creatures that are related to humans, such as monkeys, gorillas, chimps, and elephants, only gorillas came out positive, and these infected gorillas come out as a stronger and faster result of infected, however these infected gorillas only infect other gorillas, and CANNOT infect humans, only kill or attack humans. There are rumors that possibly cats and dogs might be able to be infected, but no tests have been made these such creatures, since we are only starting out on these related to humans, or have human nature. New log: The D.H.O.C has recently discovered, that in fact. Dogs CAN be infected. Turning them into crazy hybrid dog-bunny killing machines. It's not bad enough the dog and wolf population has dropped. Some breeds, have already been killed off. New log: On my trip to Africa, it appears that the B-Virus has somehow made it's way there. Lions are now being infected, and are now absolutely demolishing all African cities and towns. If a poor soul brought one of them here, I have no clue what we would-- wait, seriously? You guys brought one? You guys know were now fuc-- New log: We've recently found out that it's even infecting spiders, to the point of making them grow in size. Luckily we didn't bring those over here-- OH COME ON GUYS! Other forms of the B-Virus There are 3 more sicknesses that involve a stronger/ upgraded version of the B-Virus. There is one called B-Virus: Project Shadow, which makes the host into a stranger version of a Bunny Man, which these are nick named by the original creator of the B-Virus (Steven Ramsey) "Stalkers" and people can agree with the name. But other people call them Shadows or Shadow Bunnies or even Shadow Bunny Men. These Stalkers cannot infect people by themselves, they have to use the weapon they are carrying to infect them. If the ingredients of the weapons get inside a host, it will start to turn them into the Stalker. If they run into contact with the B-Virus: Project Shadow, they will get infected, but however this virus is very rare, due to the scientists behind it were the only ones infected, and only a few people were infected by the other way to become a Stalker. Otherwise there is a very low population of Stalkers, compared to the thousands of the others or possibly even millions of normal infected. However this project was in fact illegal and was used by terrorist for bio-terrorism. Most of these people didn't even know it was a bad project and was being used for bio-terrorism, so some of these people were completely innocent. There is another called B-Virus: Animal Corruption, which we've mentioned before, as in it is a project dedicated to find out what type of animals could be corrupted by this very deadly virus. This project however, is completely legal, and the government is allowed to do these projects. There has only been 5 escapes, and 3 of them were handled. The other 2 are now broken down bases, but the creatures have been killed, and it has been cleared out of infected, because of a backup security law. These groups however are not apart of the D.H.O.C (Disease Health Organization Corps) which is now used to protect the citizens from total destruction of themselves and the infection itself. And the D.H.O.C even disagrees with the B-Virus: Animal Corruption, but they cannot attack or disrupt the project itself on the code of law. However they can in supreme situations, help out or protect B-Virus: Animal Corruption, but only if it gets out of hand. Their orders are given by the government in that standards and cannot do whatever they want. And finally, there is a type that is only through mutation, it has no name, it's through either being a Bunny already and getting the mutations, and/or from chemicals as a human, that contain B-Virus cells. The types of Bunny Men Special types of Bunny Men Tank A stronger and taller version of the original Bunny Man, and it can even lift up anything to a tank weight standards, it is also the oldest known Bunny Man. Keep note that this is one of the aging Bunny Man, so if it had a different color before hand, that color will stay, but any learned abilities will be gone, also these cannot reproduce or infect, they can only kill, and there is a special type of Tanks that are green and glowing that are called Guardians, which are Tanks that guard the central Bunny Men's nest/ breed area, and they guard the young since they cannot see only hear, but do not think they can't attack, if they hear someone making a lot of noise they will attack and eat the person or animal. Also there are only 2 aging parts of Bunny Men, the Bunny Men then the transition to Tank. Spider-Bunny Man These are the normal Bunny man, but with amputated hooks for feet and hands. The first one wasn't at all DNA related, but it soon spliced over to DNA, and it started to give birth to these bunny men with these hooks for hands and feet. The only way to become one of these, is to have the Spider-Bunny Man DNA transfer to you, after then the DNA with take it's course. These guys can actually climb on walls and stick to the ceiling, and sometimes, when they are older, they will be able to shoot the hook out as a weapon that will impale people. However, since their DNA is spliced, they cannot age properly so they will not become a Tank, they will forever be these weird creatures, until they die. Jumper The Jumpers are kind of what the Spider-Bunny Men were inspired to be, however they only have these long sharp claws on their hands, and they were a lot more dumber. These guys cannot climb on ceilings or walls, but they more or less jump on people from long distances and tackle people and starts killing/ eating them. The way to become a Jumper is to evolve from the original Bunny Man and not age any further, so that means these guys can forever reproduce, at adulthood, and never give a crap about a point to stop reproducing, but they will die, so their age cycle is baby, child, adult, same as of many other specials. Hugger A Hugger is a smarter, but blind Bunny Man. Same as the Bunny Men babies, they cannot see, but instead they use their hearing as seeing. These Bunnies can reproduce, but their life cycle is different, it's baby then adult, sometimes there might be a child stage in the middle, but it's only for 1 or 2 years. There is a rare chance of it being an aging cycle of a normal Bunny Man, or a rare evolution, but otherwise, the only way to become one is the chance of a Hugger tackle you and breaking your arms and legs (not trying to kill or eat you) and carry you to a housing area of Huggers, as they go surgery on you ALIVE, and infect you into a Hugger. Or they could bite your central body parts such as: head, neck, arms, legs, and even chest and insert this infection/ DNA into you forcefully, but otherwise, these can't infect you normally, and try to eat/ kill you, or deliver you to the young. These are actually commonly found around nests, or really compact areas where it can spread easily, rather then it being a team effort to infect (like the normal Bunny Men). Stalker I have mentioned these before, but I can give you some smaller details. Basically these guys only come from a special virus, and you cannot get it normally, and these guys have the ability to turn invisible (but with their outline visible and their red glowing eyes), disguise as the humans it kills (but act strange and can only disguise for a little bit), and transport around for short distances. Some older ones, when they turn invisible will leave a fake dead body behind if attacked. But these cannot reproduce or have any age cycle, they are always an adult. They can also grow claws later on, and can learn how to leap and pounce. Licker These long tongued creatures (pretty much the bunny men with long tongues) can pull anything that weighs as much as him or lower to him and start attacking them. The way you become one is from an evolution from the original standard Bunny Men. There is one flaw from this evolution is that you cannot look down fully, due to the long and big tongue, so for this situation the tongue has good senses and can tell if the object below them is a threat or the next meal, so in a dangerous situation if it detects danger underneath it, the creature will react quickly and take care of the threat. Also the Lickers cannot reproduce or infect people. Leaker A Leaker is a big green Bunny Man with spores on it, that release toxic gases. These gases can either poison it's target for a short time or lure normal bunnies or Bunny Men to the target for a minute. The only way to become one is to have a Bunny Man get injected with toxins or have previous poisons or toxins when they were human, but it is only certain poisons and toxins. Other then that it cannot really attack or reproduce or even infect, unless it releases a rare toxin that can possibly infect the host with the normal B-Virus or an evolved one. (One of the cases is Jakob.) Winged Bunny Man This Bunny Man is another evolution of the standard Bunny Men. This time it can actually happen when the host is on the first stage of the infection, which the pain the host gets is quite deadly, as it hurts their back and head, as the wings and the "golden crown" is ripping out, and due to the fur that comes in the wings get furry and the blood from the sharp pieces of the "crown" turns into a gold color. This Bunny Man's attacks are a lot more different, it can swoop down and grab people and bring them up to drop or infect them, or it can impale people with it's crown. If you get infected by a Winged Bunny Man, you will become one of them too. These Bunny Men can also reproduce. Gills This special type of bunny man is a completely different thing from a normal one. This one can actually swim underwater. It can also breathe in air for 5 minutes without dying. It is actually an infected shark from a V.R.P.S experiment gone horribly wrong. The only way to become one is to get harmed by one without dying in the process. They also can jump out of water and harm boats. They also can reproduce, but only with other Gills. Sniffers These are another type of infected that were based around a certain creature, not humans. Sniffers are infected dogs, but in the Easter Gone Wrong universe, only certain breeds of dogs were left, because the Bunny Men and humans killed and ate them all. But due to the B-Virus always evolving, it was also made that only certain breeds could get certain infections, due to the abilities of the breeds of dogs. Basically Sniffers can only infect other German Shepherds and breed with other Sniffers. Otherwise, their purpose is to hunt and kill and eat. They are mostly common with a huge group of normal Bunny Men, and they might have 1 or 2 Sniffers with them. But otherwise, you will most likely just see them wandering around destroyed houses, looking for their next meal or victim. Snuggers These dogs are a different breed of dog, and the name is a mixture of a Sniffer and a Hugger, which is basically what it is. What happened was, a test on a certain breed of dog happened, and they created a mixture of a Sniffer and a Hugger. After a while the B-Virus slowly stayed within that dog breed. After a while everyone in that area was dead or infected. And Snuggers can only infect German Shepherds and make them into Sniffers or make the other breed into a Snugger. But Snuggers can only breed with other Snuggers. Silent/ Silence This Bunny Man is in a sense like a fake Stalker, because it seems like one where it's barely visible and is a dark color, the only difference being it can be ANY dark color, not just black. These are also the only infected type that are able to speak proper English. So in a sense they are kind of..passive, unless a silence is tracked to you or to your area, then it will try and kill you. So these are the only Neutral type of Bunny Men. But if the Silence are tracked to you, they will try to stalk you and whisper crazy things into you, making you go insane. And this insanity is different, after you go insane, the Silence will leave you alone, so that this insanity can infect you and make you into a Silence as well. It is also the longest infection time out of all of them. But this doesn't make them immune to anything, it is easy to avoid them, as long your not near the Silence it won't even consider going near you and try to kill/ infect you. However if they do get near you, have multiple people know the Silence is tracking you, so then they know to look out for this thing and try to kill it. All you have to do to kill it is to cut it in half, shoot it in the head once, or just go crazy shooting at it, you will know when it's hurt due to the black blood it leaves. Also if it's harmed in the middle of whispering or trying to infect someone, the person's insanity will go away as long as the Silence dies. Also expect the Silence to be very rare, even a little more rare then the Stalker themselves. Supreme types of Bunny Men. Behemoths Behemoths are the next stage of the normal B-Virus, there is a 1/5 chance that a tank will become a Behemoth, the ultimate Tank. They are stronger, a little faster, taller, and overall more fearsome. Their purpose in the Bunny Men's world is to be like the general in a sense for the Tanks and the Bunny Men, and they are also the general of a few of the specials, but they usually treat him as the one to be sending the Tanks out first. But otherwise, this is most likely the last stage before they die..unless they become something worse. And then something more worse. But anyways, their main purpose it to just kill, they cannot infect, they just want to destroy and kill. Apophises Apophises are the next stage of the Winged Bunny Men type. Like the Behemoths there is a 1/5 chance a Winged Bunny Man will become one of these. Even though Apophises in Greek is Dragon, they aren't a dragon. They are more of a bigger version and a sort of stronger Winged Bunny Men. Their purpose is more or less to help out big groups of the normal Winged Bunny Men and sort of take out/ weaken most of the prey and allow the Winged Bunny Men to get them, or any other type of Bunny Men there. Otherwise they cannot infect and there aren't anymore stages after this. Victimizers Victimizers are the next stage of the Gills. These ones are little more rarer however. There is a 1/8 chance of a Gill to become a Victimizer. A Victimizer is mostly like a megalodon in a sense. Where it's a stronger, bigger, and faster Gill. These type are also the most independent of the Supreme Bunny Men. And they also cannot infect unlike the normal Gill. Their purpose is just to kill and eat. So any unlucky survivor who thinks they just escaped by going on that private island, they're now at the bottom of Davy Jones's locker...as infected shark poop...YUM! Speaking of infected shark poop, some survivors consider it's healthy to eat Gill meat or Gill poop. Hell they can even consider you eating a Victimizer is very healthy and it's just awesome that you had the balls to kill one without getting hurt. That is..if your left side is still intact. Zagars Zagars are the next stage of Sniffers, and it only affects Sniffers, not Snuggers. These also kind of serve as the dogs of the Behemoths and the chief of the Sniffers and there is pretty much 1 of them in a 1 big group of Sniffers. These are also the only Supreme Bunny Men type that can actually infect other dogs. But it can also infect people if you make it out intact from a Zagar attack or if you not eaten or killed by one of these and become their next meal. But same as the Gills, survivors suggest to hunt them anyways. And possibly take their teeth for good money. And also I heard Zagar meat and Sniffer meat is good for ya! As long as..your okay with you possibly eating the meat of your fellow survivors that it ate or killed there..so..yea I suggest not trying to eat one of them if you want to avoid any sense of cannibalism. Odd types of Bunny Men Bunny Giants They are a form of mutation from a human to a giant purple Bunny Man, or from an average Bunny Man mutated to a giant purple Bunny Man. They age at the speed of an average Bunny Man, and longer then the average life cycle. They are estimated to live up to 143, naturally. The longest estimated is about 235. This mutation was forced by a chemical that was created through mixture of water, the B-Virus, minor amounts of radiation, several chemicals and items that make up kevlar, and very high amounts of CO2. It has been recorded to be a purple-ish blue color, and just a drop of it in the human body will cause the whole body to mutate to this creature. They breed like normal Bunny Men, however unlike others, the mixture of kevlar, gives it bullet proof skin and fur, and it mutated that fur to the point of being fire and explosive resistant. Many survivors suggest, if you SOMEHOW kill these beasts, to shave off their fur and make everything you wear made of it. These furs can sell for quite a pretty penny. One centimeter of the fur is almost 1 million dollars. The only weakness this Bunny Man has, is if you shoot the "bloody pimple" on the back of it's tail a total of 8 hits to kill it, and explosives into it translate to 2 hits. That's, if you can hit it, when it is literally going on a rampage killing everything in sight. Another interesting thing this Bunny Man does, is it can bounce on it's tail. When it does, a part of skin folds once forced by it's weight, will close up and protect the weak spot. An attack it does, is capture humans with it's long tongue, thrown at a threat, another bunny man, or a structure of any kind. It can bounce forward with it's tail for a longer and quicker distance. And how he turns people into Bunny Men, is NOT through his DNA, through putting them into the "bloody pimple" which will force mutate them into Bunny Men, and sometimes may come out and force mutate into more Bunny Giants. Inside the "bloody pimple" is a fetus like looking thing, that was the human, that is now strapped to it's insides, and is now controlling it. When putting people inside it's tail they will get stored in the rest of the "bloody pimple" and will be torn apart by the bacteria and viruses inside it. Laser technology functions the same against him, hell it seems like it doesn't do much more then the normal hits, when shot inside it's tail. It also eats whatever. It can eat structures, cars, people, even other Bunny Men or other animals/ infected animals. And finally, you can trip, and cripple the body parts of him, but it will not damage or help damage him, just give you an extra advantage to run and try to hit inside it's tail.